


A Song of Ice and Salt

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, I have no idea where this is going but here, MINOR HARM TO ANIMALS, Modern AU, Not Serious, Vet!Angela, nerdy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: A tale of how a  blizzard made a couple of nerds falling in love all because one of them hit a dog.





	1. Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycoriseum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/gifts), [superrisu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superrisu).



> Look. This is long overdue. Like Seriously long overdue. I am sorry. It's stupid, silly fun.

The wind howled outside the window, Angela noticing the darkening skies as the first snowflakes started to fall. She shivered as she turned the volume up on the TV, changing the channel from the food show she had been watching to the weather report.

_Take shelter folks! This blizzard is going to bring at least 30cm of the white stuff if not more. Stay warm and don't forget to bring your pets in now. Back to you at the desk, Marie._

Angela frowned, trying to take a mental tally of her supplies downstairs in her clinic. She should have enough. She might have to order more after the storm passes but if anyone were to come in as an emergency, she should be okay to help them.

She looked outside again, the storm, the wind blowing harder and the snowflakes becoming bigger and falling heavier and heavier. She heard a handful of meows under her chair, Angela looking down to see Isley and the group of kittens she had found behind the clinic's dumpster under her chair. "You're all hungry aren't you? Come, let's get you fed."

* * *

Fareeha growled at herself, windshield wipers not really being effective with how heavy the snow was coming down. Why her parents decided to retire in Switzerland of all places, and NOT at a tropical country like normal retirees, was beyond her.

Then again, Ana and Kamilah were never 'normal' parents...Not from what she remembered growing up anyways.

Fareeha slowed the rental car, noticing the stop sign as she looked around her. Snow blanketed the streets of Zurich, wind blowing the fallen snow around that it looked like it was snowing upwards. Fareeha frowned at the sight, stepping on the gas again to continue towards her parents apartment.

 _Take a left in 200m_ the GPS system advised her, Fareeha mimicking its voice like she didn't know where she was going. She knew the streets well enough but she turned the bloody thing on to make sure she didn't miss any turns with the storm out.

"You should come visit us, Fareeha," she mimicked Ana's voice. "You never come visit us."

"I'm busy working," she said in her normal voice, wind gusting outside. "You know, protecting innocent lives. Like you did?"

"But surely you miss us. Please come visit us soon," Fareeha said again in Ana's voice.

"Why not this coming holiday?" She mimicked her other mother's voice, Fareeha groaning the same way she did when they had the video call. She agreed, since she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Her superiors were hounding her to take a vacation and when she asked for a week off, they gave her 3 instead. Ana must have put them up to it.

Khalid was all too happy when he his permission. Too happy.

So here she was, driving on the WRONG side of the road, listening to what she assumed was German pop, driving to her mothers' apartment. In the middle of a snow storm. Great.

A loud honk ahead of her made her slam the breaks, her wheels spinning as she tried to correct the car only for it to skid. Moving the wheel quickly the other way, she felt the ABS correct the skid before the car stopped with a thud.  Fareeha lay her head on the steering wheel, collecting herself before taking off her seat belt to check on the near miss.

“Are you okay? Some people right! Like it’s not snowing out here!” A tall woman called out to her, Fareeha giving her a thumbs up. “Best find shelter soon! Sorry about that again!”

“You too!” Fareeha yelled out, going around the front of her car to see what she had hit. At first, she didn't think there was something there, but she saw some red. “Oh no…” she brushed more snow off the animal, noticing the paws of what looked like a dog. “Oh god...Oh god…” Fareeha said in a panic. She checked the dog’s nose, light huffs of air warming her hand. “Oh good you’re still breathing. Come on. I’ll take you to a vet.”

The dog didn't move, its fur matted and shaggy. It growled weakly at her, Fareeha not sure what to do. Biting her lip in worry, she pulled out her phone, looking up the closest vet on the Map app. The app pinged, Fareeha noticing the closest one to her was down the road. “Fine. Stay here. I’ll get you some help,” she said as she opened the passenger door, turning on her 4 ways before grabbing the blanket from the trunk to lay on top of the doc. “Stay okay? I’ll be right back.”

Fareeha sprinted, phone telling her that it was only a couple meters away. _Please be open. Please be open_ she repeated to herself. She saw stopped, snow coming down harder now, but she didn't care. Her phone announced she was there, Fareeha noticing a green door with an animal paw painted on it. She moved towards it, balling up her fist to knock against the door loudly. “Please! I need your help!” she said in heavily accented English. She hoped whomever was there, if there was someone there, would understand her. “There was an accident.”

“Just a moment!” Someone from the other side called out, she could hear the footsteps before several locks came undone, a blonde woman looking at her under some glasses. “You said something about an accident?”

“Yes. Someone cut the car in front of me off. I had to skid to a stop and I hit a snowbank. Or what I thought was a snowbank. Please. There’s a hurt dog by my car.” Fareeha pleaded, the woman nodding closing the door again only for the final lock to be undone. The vet, she assumed, wore a thick jacket, closing the door.

“Lead the way,” she said, Fareeha nodding as she turned around to follow her almost buried footsteps. She spotted her car, hoping the dog didn't move from its spot. The black blanket was still on the ground, the dog’s tail still underneath as she approached, making her sigh. The vet gasped, dropping to her knees to check on the dog. “We need to get her back to my clinic. She’s...she’s not doing so good.”

“I can drive you back. Can you get her to come into the car?” Fareeha asked, the vet nodding as she whispered something to the dog in German. Fareeha watched as the dog slowly picked itself up, its snow covered back blending in with its fur. She opened the door for the vet, watching as the woman lift the dog with some strain into the back, Fareeha rounding the car to get in the driver’s seat, the vet sitting in the back with the dog.

The drive to the clinic wasn’t long, the vet telling her to turn into the alleyway so she could park closer to the clinic’s back entrance. Fareeha followed the woman’s instructions, opening the door quickly to help the vet with the dog. Getting the dog to move from its spot was harder than they both expected. In the end, Fareeha ended up carrying the dog into the clinic, all of them covered in snow. The vet asked her to follow to the exam room, Fareeha placing the dog on the table. “Will she be okay?” she asked worriedly.

“She’s very malnourished but she’s a fighter,” the vet responded, giving her a smile. “And your little bump isn’t a cause for concern. I’ll need to keep her here for a while after this but she should be able to make a full recovery.”

Fareeha let out a sigh, thanking whichever deity was listening right now for helping the dog. “Thanks, Doc. I’ll pay for the bill. Honestly.”

“Please, call me Angela,” the vet said, giving her a smile. “And you don’t have to, miss…?”

“Amari. But you can call me Fareeha,” Fareeha offered, giving the vet a smile of her own. Fareeha could have sworn she saw a hint of red on the vet’s cheeks before she turned back to her work, checking the dog over some more.

Angela shook her head, stepping away from the dog to fetch something from the cabinets before going back to the dog. “Can you hold her for a second? She might not like this.” Fareeha nodded, placing two still gloved hands on the dog to keep her still as Angela administered the medicine. “Look, that blizzard isn’t going to let up anytime soon. In fact, it’s supposed to get worst.” Fareeha frowned at the news, Angela continuing to work on the dog. “I live upstairs. It might not be comfy as what accommodations you were going to have but the couch is yours if you want.”

“You’re letting a total stranger stay with you?” Fareeha questioned, Angela giving her a shrug.

“I’m not about to send you back out there. You’ve already been in one near-miss. I don't like the idea of you possibly getting into another one when I could have prevented it. ” Angela reasoned, cutting the bandage on the dog. The dog growled, Angela giving it a stern look before rolling her eyes. Fareeha found amusing how she talked to the dog in German as she worked on her, the dog behaving as Angela cut off the matted fur from it. “Well?”

Fareeha looked out the window, the wind punctuating Angela’s point. “If you don’t mind,” she said, Angela looking up and giving her smile.

“Not at all.”

“Let me grab a bag from my car then,” Fareeha said, Angela nodding as she exited the room. Fareeha sighed, knowing the doctor is right. The weather wasn’t going to let up anytime soon and the vet seemed to be genuine with her offer. She was cute to boot. She opened the door to the back alley, cold air and snow hitting her face immediately, knowing for sure, that the Angela was right. She quickly grabbed the duffel she had kept in the front passenger seat, locking the car once again before heading back in.

Fareeha made her way back to the clinic, hearing the sound of running water as she entered the back room again. “Almost done here,” Angela said, the dog now in the large basin, looking like a different animal all together. “Open that bottom gate, would you? She should be okay in there for the night.” Fareeha nodded, doing what she was asked, looking at the other animals in the cages. A fluffy orange cat, ‘Miko’ underneath the gate, looked up at her. It wrapped its tail protectively around itself, watching her curiously as she heard barks from twin puppies in a different cage.

“Dante and Virgil,” Fareeha chuckled at the names, getting down on her knee to give the dogs a pet. “Your owners are nerds,” she said as the dogs licked her hand.

“They are,” Angela said, closing the gate to the cage she had opened. “Lena is, at least. Emily thinks Lena named them for the writers but I know Lena well enough to know she named them after the video game characters.”

“It was a fun game,” Fareeha offered, Angela shrugging as she checked the food levels of the rest of the animals. Angela nodded for her to follow, Fareeha grabbing her bag as Angela led them out the clinic and through a set of doors to the stair case. “You really don’t mind letting me stay with you? I don't want to impose.”

Angela waved her hand at her, opening the door to be greeted by several mews and screeches. “Babies move please, we have a guest,” Angela replied, “And no, I don’t mind, Fareeha. Really.”

Fareeha looked down to see about 6 small kittens on the floor, one of them continue to meow at Angela as she stooped down to pick it up. “Sorry, I’m fostering them until they are old enough to be adopted. I found them behind the clinic dumpster.”

“Oh it’s fine. I love cats. I have one myself,” Fareeha said, putting her bag down to scratch the pure black one by her leg. “Her name is Harley.”

“After the motorcycle company?” Angela asked, Fareeha chuckling before straightening.

“No. After the comic book character, Harley Quinn,” she clarified, Angela letting out a laugh of her own.

Angela pointed to the bigger cat by the window sill, looking not so amused by the whole situation. “That is Isley.”

“Pamela Lillian Isley?” Fareeha asked, amused by the revelation. The pink tinge on Angela’s face said it all, Angela kissing the kitten before putting it down.

“Hand me your jacket,” Angela requested, her own jacket already off, holding out her hand for Fareeha’s. Fareeha thanked her, giving her own down filled coat and hat to be put away. Angela stretched, grabbing a handful of treats to give to the kittens, before going to the kitchen.

“Do you have names for them? The Kittens?” Fareeha asked, taking off her shoes to look around the apartment. It was spacious and modern. Seemed well lived based on her initial look through, but it seemed like it was enough for the veterinarian. Pictures of Angela in various places around the world lined the one wall, the flat screen mounted across the couch, still playing the news. Isley’s cat tower sat near the window, a big pillow for what she assumed was for the kittens lay at its base.

“Not yet. I was going to let whomever adopts them name them,” Angela replied. “I shouldn’t name them otherwise they might end up like the last set I fostered. It was a litter of 5 and I named them after the Ginyu Force.” Fareeha laughed out loud, catching the reference, Angela coming out from the kitchen with two cups of something. “Come. Sit. Might as well relax a bit before going to bed.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha said, fishing out her phone to see a handful of texts had come through from her umi and mama. “I should answer these. They probably think I died.”

“Your parents?” Angela asked, blowing on her cup.

“My mothers. They decided to retire here, of all places,” Fareeha replied, taking a tentative sip of her own drink. “Oh! Chocolatey.” Angela laughed as Fareeha sent a quick reply to both her mothers’, promising to call them in the morning.

They chatted for a little bit more about various topics, both of them seemingly liking the exact same things, especially their tastes in games and comic books. Angela let out a yawn, Fareeha finding herself smiling at the doctor. Angela was cute, smart and a vet. She was also a nerd, like she was. Fareeha found herself blushing at the thought of the doctor as she left to get her some blankets and a pillow. “Good Night, Angela.” Fareeha said, taking the beddings from the smaller woman.

“Good Night, Fareeha.”

* * *

Angela closed the door to her bedroom, breathing in a sigh as she changed to her own sleep shirt. Fareeha was, for the lack of a better term at 1 am in the morning, amazing. She seemed genuine, something she hadn’t had in a long, long time.

The kitty flap at her door moved, Isley coming in to take her spot by her foot, Angela stroking the cat’s head as she thought more of the stranger on her couch. “What do you think, Isley? What do you think of her?” Isley meowed, moving her head to the right to let Angela scratch harder against her ear. “I know. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself though. She might not be…” Angela sighed, taking a peek out the window to see the snow continue to fall. Angela sighed again, looking back to the door that separated her room from the living room, where Fareeha lay.

“Damnit…”

* * *

 Angela woke to a smell of coffee, confused for a full minute before she remembered she had a guest. She looked at the time, muttering a swear when she saw how late it already was. “Isley, why didn't you wake me?”

The cat meowed, stretching as it got up itself and left the bed. Angela grabbed her PJ bottoms, throwing them on quickly before following her cat. “Morning! Sorry, I didn't have much in way of breakfast items,” Angela apologized, tying her hair up in a loose bun when she saw Fareeha smile at her, a kitten perched on her shoulder, another two attempting to climber her pant leg as she turned.

“I hope you don’t mind, I made us breakfast,” Fareeha said, pointing to the pancakes and cut up fruit that was on her counter. The cat on her shoulder yawned, licking its paw before climbing down Fareeha’s back, Fareeha wincing as it made its way down. “Sorry. I snooped around your kitchen.”

Angela laughed, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as Fareeha set walked slowly to her with a cup of coffee. She could get used to this…

But….

“Thank you,” Angela said, taking the cup, fingers touching Fareeha’s briefly as they looked at each other in the eye. “I…”

Fareeha’s phone rang, making both of them turn to the device on top of the fridge. “It’s my mothers,” Fareeha explained, grabbing the device to head to the living room. “Ami, Mama,” she greeted, switching to what Angela recognized to be Arabic. Angela sighed, willing the blush that had risen on her cheeks to go back down. Taking a taste of the coffee, she found herself looking at the food Fareeha had made. The pancakes looked fluffy, the fruit she had been cutting up was arranged neatly on the plate, ready to be served. No one had ever done this for her, not even when she was in a relationship.

“Hey, Angela, sorry. What’s your address? My parents are driving to thank the angel who saved me,” Fareeha asked, Angela blushing at the compliment.

“Just tell them to come to the Eidelweiss Animal Hospital. They would be able to find it with that,” Angela offered, Fareeha nodding and repeating the clinic’s name over the phone.

“Okay. Bye,” Fareeha said, hanging up the phone. “Sorry about that. They said they’ll be by this afternoon, after the roads are cleared.”

“That’s alright. I should actually go and feed the pets downstairs before I eat. They’re all probably hungry,” Angela suggested, putting down her coffee on the counter. “You can come with me if you’d like.”

Fareeha smiled and nodded, putting her phone in her back pocket. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Angela waved from the door, Fareeha waving back as she started to pull away from the driveway. With a sigh, she closed the door, sliding down against it as she thought of the events that led up to this.

 _You like her~~~~_ a singsong voice in her head called out, making her groan. It had been far too long since she met someone she’s genuinely liked. Too long since her last relationship ended up with her heart shattered in a million pieces soon after the loss of her parents.

Fareeha was different, though. Angela knew it. Fareeha liked the weird and nerdy things she liked. Most of the day, after they had fed the animals and had breakfast, was spent playing games and talking about what interested her. They had a 2 hour debate on Skyrim’s politics, both presenting valid points to the Stormcloak v Imperial debate all the while playing Carcassone. Fareeha added follow up quotes when she made a quip, providing a well time pun when she needed it.

Her phone buzzed, an unknown number popping up with a new message.

_Thanks again Angela. I’ll be here for a little bit. I hope that I can see you again before I leave. Take care of Elsa now. My mom will pick her up when you release her. - Fareeha_

She could hear Fareeha’s voice, could see Fareeha’s smile. Angela groaned to herself as she buried her head against the pillow Fareeha had used.

She was in love. With a total stranger and a foreigner at that.

“Shit.”

* * *

Fareeha hung her head, Ana and Kamilah grinning at her as the closed the door to the apartment. “She’s cute, I’ll give you that,” Ana commented, patting her daughter on the back. “Skinny and from what I saw, sleep deprived but cute nonetheless.”

“Her being sleep deprived isn’t your fault, is it Fareeha?” Kamilah asked, Fareeha shuddering at the question.

“No! Why would you think that?” Fareeha asked, glaring at her mothers as she took off her shoes.

“Showed her your appreciation by returning the favour? I don’t know what you kids do now a days,” Ana defended, Kamilah laughing as Fareeha rolled her eyes.

Fareeha sighed, grabbing her luggage as she made her way to the spare bedroom. “She was just a nice stranger who helped me out. Nothing will come out of it.”

“And that’s why you offered her your number, in case of emergencies for the dog. The same dog you hit and offered to pay for and we’re now adopting since you practically begged us over the phone,” Kamilah pointed out, earning a laugh from her wife. “Fareeha, normally I would judge every girl you bring home. But this one...I have a good feeling about this one.”

“She’s not interested in me. She was just doing her job,” Fareeha argued, flopping down on the bed. “Angela is….too good.”

“The look she was giving you when you were playing with the dog was all we need to know. She’s interested in you, habibti,” Ana reassured. “Stop belittling yourself. She’s good yes, but you’re an Amari. You’re great.”

“I’m going to ignore you guys for a couple hours now and play my game. Bye.” Fareeha said, closing the door on her mothers.

“Invite Angela over for dinner sometime!” Kamilah called out, Fareeha groaning as she opened her laptop bag. She needed to get away for a bit. Away from the thoughts of Angela and the feelings she felt about the nice vet.

The vet who’s smile lingered in her mind when she closed her eyes. Who’s calm voice played in her ears. _You're in love with the vet!!_ the voice in her head yelled out, laughing at her.

“Shit…”


	2. NaCl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all one big disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't understand the League of Legends parts. I don't understand it either but it's part of the story I wanted to write. 
> 
> Special thanks to logos, nox and buttons for thier help with the LOL parts. Enjoy the mess.

Angela yawned, tying up her hair as she walked down the steps to the clinic. Her mind listed off everything she needed to do, what noting that today would be the day that the Amaris were set to pick up Elsa.

Elsa.

Angela laughed at the name again, Fareeha choosing it for the dog before her mothers could even toss out a name.

She had been texting Fareeha for the last week, their conversations were a mixture of interests coupled with updates on Elsa and the other animals Fareeha had already met. It had only been a week yet she felt that she’s known Fareeha for longer than that. Talking to Fareeha came easy, like she’s been an old friend for a long time. Like they’ve known each other before meeting, though Angela wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

Fareeha was just….

Angela sighed, knowing already that she was far too gone, far too in love with the kind stranger whom she knows has some interest in her but she wasn’t sure how she was to proceed.

Fareeha was a foreigner. She lived on the other side of the world. It wasn’t, couldn’t possibly work out for them.

Her phone beeped, a new text from Lena telling her they were due back in the next couple of days, thanking her for taking care of their dogs while they were gone. Another message came through, making her heart stop and the butterflies return to her stomach.

_So, I’ll see you tonight?_

_To pick up Elsa of course._

Angela stopped at the bottom step, typing a reply before pausing just as she was about the send the message.

Would it be too forward for her to invite Fareeha out, she wondered. She had already let her stay over, her Angela’s mind telling her it was due to the storm that just passed. It was out of necessity that she offered Fareeha a place to stay.

But Fareeha made her breakfast, unlike any other house guests,. Even the likes of Lena when she stayed over didn’t do that for her.  Fareeha made her feel special. Like she wanted to be there that she…...

Angela groaned, shaking her head, looking at her response, hesitating on whether to ask Fareeha for dinner.

_Sure. I’ll see you then._

She hit send, sighing as the message showed it was sent and read before pocketing the phone. She had work to do still and the animals in her care need more attention than her little crush does right now.

* * *

Fareeha groaned, burying her face into her hands as her computer booted up. Her mothers were right; she was falling for the vet. The vet she just met because she accidentally ran into a dog. She could hear Ana practically laughing in her ear, Kamilah’s knowing smirk as she repeated the revelation to herself.

She had offered to pick up Elsa for her mothers without thinking what it implied. Her subconscious screamed for her to go see Angela again. She’d looked up Angela online, everything telling her that she was the angel she presented herself to be.

Some of the reviews of the animal hospital were explicitly about how hot Angela was, much to her dismay. Someone confessed as part of their review that they want their dog to swallow another stray piece of chocolate just to see her.

Angela was smart. She was pretty (Fareeha knew she was blushing just thinking of her right now) and she was a nerd like she was.

“She’s also a continent away, dumb shit,” she told herself, groaning at the truth. She sighed, hearing her Skype log in, an immediate ping coming as soon as she she was online.

 _Aleks: Hey! How’s Switzerland?  
_ _Aleks: Found any Swiss Misses yet? *wink* *wink*_

  
Fareeha glared at her screen. Aleks did always have a knack of guessing these things, much to her dismay.

Far: ………  
Aleks: you did didn’t you?  
Far: …………….  
_Aleks: Is she cute?  
_ Far: I’m about to play. Wanna duo?

She hoped that the invitation would be enough of a distraction that Aleksandra drops the issue.

 _Aleks: Da! Lemme get online. Voice?  
_ _Aleks: VI? Sej?_

Fareeha chuckled, opening the game up as well.

Far: Nah to voice. Don't think my mums would be okay with you swearing in Russian.  
Aleks: Ana swears more than me but  
Aleks: okay.jpg  
Far: Oh go Vi!  
Far: It’s TK time for me anyways. LOL  
_Aleks: Is there anyone else you play? Other than Draven?  
_ Far: :P

* * *

Angela took a sip of her hot cocoa, waiting patiently for the rest of her team to come online for their normal lunch break game. Lena and Emily were already playing a match, Angela watching Lena's stream on her other monitor. The fact that Lena's audience loved their banter was beyond her. But she had to admit that the couple's Taric/Caitlyn combination was formidable. She heard Lena sing out the chorus of "Diamonds" by Rihanna, Emily joining in as they both continued to farm, giant grin on both of their faces.

Her phone pinged Amélie's tone, the text indicating she was still an hour from playing. Angela frowned, watching Lena's screen to see they were weren't even halfway through their match yet. With a sigh, Angela shot a response to Amélie and warned Emily she was going to Solo for a match, hoping the would get some competent players on her team.

Hoped.

* * *

Angela smiled at herself, seeing the perfect opportunity to use her ult. She had been saving it for this reason, since she apparently can't rely on their Sona. She knew their Corki was already there, helping their poor Ashe, so she had hoped to helped them turn the tide. She teleported near one of the towers, Ashe running past her as she could see the enemy Tahm Kench and Caitlyn coming down, Corki behind them.

Angela winced as Tahm Kench licked her, forcing her to dodge into the bushes. She saw Corki engage, Caitlyn using her ult. She pressed her ult, aiming directly at the sniper only for her target to vanish into the enemy Tahm Kench. Angela growled, her ult now wasted as TK ran away from the fight.

Laughter filled the comms and the screen beside her as Angela threw up her hands, unable to speak as she watched the enemy Tahm Kench slowly waddle away. “MOTHERFUCKER!"

She grumbled at the flood of comments that filled the chat. "I can't believe that happened. It was a great play. Awesome even," Lena said, still trying to catch her breath.

Angela ignored the comment, trying to run back to her lane only for the enemy Riven and VI to cut her off. “Fucking…” Angela's screen went grey, showing the lifeless corpse of Fiora on the ground, Vi and Riven walking off the screen slowly.

 **RocketQueenPharah (Tahm Kench):** _Mercy has no flavour, it seems :P_  
**Mercy-AZ (Fiora):** _GDIAF TK_  
**RocketQueenPharah (Tahm Kench):** _She's salt flavour. NVM._  
**HorusHeretic (Riven):** Heh.

Angela growled, the timer on her respawn finally down to 2 seconds. "What did I miss?" Emily asked over their voice chat, Angela ignoring the question in favour of concentrating on getting back into her lane.

"Stupid fat toad bastard," Angela called out, Lena laughing at her open channel. "Lena, shut up!"

"Angie...our beloved Fiora...ulted. Before she could though, the enemy TK ate the Cait and ran away," Lena explained, Emily laughing through the comms as well.

Angela glared at her camera, the chat on the right hand side of the screen laughing more now. Why she had agreed to stream her matches as well, she didn't really know. Hana, their team captain, wanted exposure for them. Not that any of them were pro, but she did want to get to DI this season.

Streaming did also generate her some revenue, especially since Hana had built up a following for them through her own name.

 _But Hana was also a troll and uses Katarina exclusively_ , Angela reminded herself, looking at the rest of her team and frowning. She wanted to play with the rest of the girls: Amélie was an awesome Elise in her own right, Lena and Emily were a deadly combination for them when they actually try hard enough and she....

Angela sighed, moving back to let some of the minions do their work when she sees their Ashe ask for help.

Again.

"Your support sucks, Angie"

"I can see that, Lena," Angela and the rest of her team typing furiously on the chat as the game showed Sona died again.

 **Mercy-AZ (Fiora):** _SONA WTF_  
**ItsLuci (Sona):** _BITE ME BITCH_  
**AudioMedic (Ekko):** Why the fuck were you in mid?!

"This is why I don't solo queue," Emily said, a lot of people in chat agreeing. Angela saw TK taunt her from the river, moving in and out.

 **RocketQueenPharah (Tahm Kench):** _Hey, Mercy-AZ, can I come lick you?_  
**RocketQueenPharah (Tahm Kench):** _I think I need more sodium in my diet_  
**Mercy-AZ (Fiora):** _Bite me, Pharah_  
**RocketQueenPharah (Tahm Kench):** _Ouch. Have Mercy on me_  
**Pwrlftr (VI):** _LOL_  
**Mercy-AZ (Fiora):** _Reported_  
**RocketQueenPharah (Tahm Kench):** Heh

"Is..Is TK flirting with you?" Lena asked, Angela glaring at her camera knowing it would convey her emotion clearly to those watching. She didn't even look at the chat feed, Lena keeping their fans entertained enough.

Angela threw her hands up, watching as the enemy team, destroyed their Nexus, floods of hate filling the chat box. "I'm guessing you're too angry right now to play with us," Emily asked, her own feed already asking if they were going to play together.

"What do you think?" Angela retorted, watching as her chat filled with the salt icon, some people being sympathetic with the loss. “I think I’m done for a bit. Need to walk that off.”

“And I just finished and I just set up!” Hana complained, unmuting herself from the chat. “That was a stupid match.”

“You think?” Angela’s phone pinged, a message from her new favourite stranger (friend? Can she say Fareeha was a friend when they’ve only met last week and god she was so happy she texted her) asking if she was free to meet up. “I have to go. I have some work to finish and I have someone picking up a dog from the clinic. Thanks for watching, folks.”

“WAIT WHAT?! You’re giving away our dogs?!” Emily all but yelled in the server.

“Not Dante or Virgil. Relax. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Hey Angie, next time you see that TK player, would should really let them lick you,” Lena teased, Angela growling as she disconnected from the server.

* * *

Fareeha smiled at herself,  both for winning and getting a reply from Angela super quickly. She shot a quick text to her mothers saying she was off to get their new dog, and possibly not expect her for dinner.

If she could help it, she wouldn’t return for dinner anyways. Ana was cooking, Fareeha shuddering at the thought.

The match she had just played was surprisingly fun, something she didn't really expect since she stopped playing League of Legends months ago.

Far: Later Z. I have an errand to run.  
Aleks: Bye!  
Aleks: Oh and Ree!  
Far: What?  
Aleks: Don’t over think this mystery girl. If she’s smitten you this much, and in this little time, ask her out.  
Aleks: Just don’t think about it. Just do it.  
Aleks: Do it!!!!!  
Far: I still wanna know how you can predict these things.  
Aleks: KGB  
_Aleks: Just kidding. Or am I? :^)  
_ Aleks: Enjoy your dinner!

Fareeha shook her head, logging off of the chat program before stretching. She laughed to herself, the quips with the Fiora player replaying in her mind. Even if she did die from subsequent ults after that first one, it was worth it.

Her phone chimed, a text from Angela confirming she was free to pick up on Elsa whenever she wanted to . Fareeha smiled, just reading the name on her phone putting a grin on her face. Aleks was right. It was rare that this happened to her. All her previous relationships were months upon months of courting, eventual burn out coming from not clicking with the person as much as she had hoped for. But Angela was different. She just wanted to be with her. Just wanted to chat with her until the sun came up. She replied with a quick ‘sure’ before shoving the phone in her pocket, grabbing her jacket before heading out the door.

* * *

Angela hummed a nameless tune, reading over the chart of the last dog she had seen. “Schuli” had some stomach issues, but was otherwise fine. She’s known his owner, Reinhardt, for years. Despite her constant requests on NOT to feed the dog currywurst and food scraps, Reinhardt still hadn’t listened. “He loves it though!” He boasted, lifting the dog up to cuddle its face. Angela could only frown and scold the older man, making him laugh at her before he left.

She had closed the clinic just moments before, the last patient being a small child by the name of Efi who had come with her sick hamster, Orisa. Angela reassured the young crying girl that the little rodent would be okay, showing Efi around the clinic much to her parents delight after she had finished with Orisa.

A knock on the door made her turn, noting the time and smiling. There was only one person she was waiting for. The dogs barked, Dante scratching the gate while Elsa perked up. She reminded herself that Fareeha was only coming over to pick up Elsa. Nothing else.

But she could hope right?

Angela sighed, adjusting her lab coat before opening, Fareeha’s smiling face greeting her along with two drinks. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Angela greeted back, stepping aside to let Fareeha in. “Double fisting caffeine? Should I be concerned?”

Fareeha chuckled, handing her over one of the drinks, the baristas scrawl misspelling Fareeha’s name. “Double chocolate white mochachino. It’s delicious and sweet. Given that I’ve seen your pantry and you have a LOT of chocolate, I think you’ll like it.”

Angela laughed, thanking her for the drink as they made their way to the back. “She’s doing better. I’d still want to keep her here until she’s gained some weight but she’s behaving well. Your moms will be happy with her, I hope.”

“Oh you have no idea how happy my Ami is. She’s already bought a bed and toys and everything,” Fareeha admitted, remembering their earlier shopping trip that day. Elsa perked her head up when they entered the room, the other animals barking and scratching at the sight of a new person. “Hey girl. What’s up?”

Angela watched as the dog responded to Fareeha’s touch, nuzzling the offered hand. Fareeha seemed genuinely happy, the weather not really bothering her anymore. Fareeha got up, brushing her pants off as she turned her attention back to Angela. “She seems better, you’re right.” Fareeha said giving Elsa another scratched. “Thanks for everything, Angela.”

“It’s no problem at all,” she replied, giving Fareeha a smile. Angela looked up into Fareeha’s eyes, seeing softness and caring in them. Fareeha returned the smile, hand moving to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear before looking back down to the waiting dog. “Did you want to take her now?”

“I was actually thinking of paying you back first. With dinner,” Fareeha said, keep her eyes on Elsa. Angela could see a faint hint of red on her ears, mind racing at the implication of those two words.

“You...you wanna take me out for dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah?”

“Umm….” Angela hesitated, not really believing what she was hearing. She could feel herself blushing, hoping that Fareeha doesn’t turn around just now otherwise she would see how red she was. Fareeha was asking her out.

To Dinner.

Oh gods!

This was happening.

“Or we can just order in. Up to you, really. I just…” Fareeha sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Christ! I didn’t think it’d be this hard. I can't believe this. I…”

“I’d love to.”

“Huh?” Fareeha looked at her confused, blinking rapidly to try and process the info. “I mean, yeah. Cool. Sure. Okay.”

“Let me go change up stairs, okay?” Angela offered, Fareeha turning around to give her an awkward but grateful smile.

“Sure. I’ll be here.”

* * *

Angela ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her quickly. She was going on a date. Dinner technically but it might as well be a date.

With Fareeha.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” she bit out, running into her bedroom, not even paying attention to the cats meows and cries. “Fuck me, why did I say yes?”

She bit her bottom lip, looking at her closet for something to wear and not really seeing anything she could use. Old university sweaters, different pairs of jeans, various nerdy shirts and pullovers wouldn’t really cut it for this.

Not when it’s her first date in a long time.

Swallowing her pride, she quickly dialed the one number she knew that could help her. Amélie picked up in the second ring. “The fuck Angela?”

“Yell at me later. I need fashion advice,” Angela pleaded. She pushed aside some of her jeans, finding a set of black jeans she didn’t remember owning or buying.

“I’m in the middle of a match!” Amélie shouted, clearly not paying attention to her current dilemma.

“Fucking throw it then! I have a date!”

“Quoi?” she could hear Amélie stop to consider this. “Wait...You’re not lying. Merde.” she heard Amélie typing furiously, Lena’s and Hana’s confused voices suddenly disappearing. “Facetime me right now, Ziegler. Don’t make me regret this. And tell me everything. Now.”

Angela opened the program, Amélie still looking immaculate despite it already being past suppertime. Angela could see Sombra behind her, reading a book casually but clearly listening in on the conversation. She look a deep breath and started to tell the tale, about how Fareeha showed up at her door, how they rescued the dog that Fareeha accidentally hit. How she offered her the couch after the storm. “She’s perfect, Amélie. She’s nice. She’s cute. She’s a bloody cop.”

“I can’t believe this. You’re literally living one of those fairy tale stories right now,” Sombra piped in, somehow already beside Amélie. “Look Ziegs, you haven’t been in a relationship since Jo-”

“Don’t you dare say her name,” Angela threatened, glaring into the camera.

“Point is, cherie,” Amélie cut in, shoving her girlfriend away. “It’s been a while. I’ve been your friend since primary and christ I can count the number of times this has happened to you in one hand.” Angela smiled weakly at Amélie. “Don’t be afraid to chase after her. She seems worth it.”

“Merci, Amélie.”

Amélie shrugged, Sombra giving her a thumbs up from behind. “Now, show me your disaster of a closet so we can find something for you to wear on your date.”

* * *

Fareeha thanked the server with a smile, Angela still speaking to them in German before the man walked away. The meal wasn’t too pricey and the ambience of the restaurant added to the meal. It was old timey, much to her delight. She was happy she had taken Angela’s suggestion on going there.

“Thanks, by the way,” Fareeha said as she drove them back to the clinic. “That was some of the best schnitzel I’ve ever had.”

Angela laughed, patting Fareeha’s leg with a smile. “You obviously haven’t been to Germany. They have some of the best.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Fareeha said, turning the corner. The sight of the clinic in the distance made her frown. She didn’t want the night to end. She wanted to be with Angela. She didn’t want to leave her side.

But she knew she had to.

Fuck.

“Guess this is good night,” Angela said as soon as she stopped the car in front of those green doors.

“Guess so.”

“Thanks for the evening. Sorry I took so long getting ready.” Angela apologized, scratching the back of her head.

Fareeha smiled at her, turning the car off in the meantime. “It was nothing really. Thank you for all you’ve done. You’ve made my stay here memorable.”

“I’m glad,” Angela replied. Fareeha noticed her hesitation on leaving, hand still on Fareeha’s thigh. Fareeha dropped her hand to cover Angela’s, blushing when Angela didn't make a move to pull her hand away. “I’m happy I met you Fareeha.”

“I’m happy I met you, Angela.”

She almost didn’t hear it. The faint whisper that could have been lost in the sound of the radio. A simple question of 4 words that she could have sworn she was imagining. “Can I kiss you?” she heard faintly, carefully as if Angela was afraid of the words themselves.

Fareeha didn’t bother to respond, nodding her head as she cupped Angela’s face. Angela leaned into the touch, Fareeha having to tilt the other’s head so they can look at each other. There was a blush on Angela’s cheek, her blue eyes a striking contrast against the rose coloured cheeks she now had. Fareeha gave her a smile, leaning forward as she closed her eyes.

The kiss was gentle, but it held something more. Something new. Angela filled her senses, her lavender smelling shampoo coupled with the distinct smell that reminded her of the clinic made her feel safe. Safer than her parents place or even her own place back in Vancouver. Fareeha deepened the kiss, feeling Angela lean into it too before she pulled away, biting the bottom of her lip.

“Thanks for the lovely night.”  
  
“Anytime. Text me later?” Fareeha asked, Angela unbuckling her seat belt.

“I will. Good night.”

“Night,” Fareeha answered as Angela exited the car. She waited for her to get inside the building before freaking out in her car. She composed herself enough to drive home, grinning the entire way. She kissed Angela. And she kissed her back. It was everything she thought it would be and more.

She pulled into her parents parking lot, until she heard her phone go off again.

_> You forgot to take Elsa back with you.  
> LOL_

“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Look at this awesome picture done by the lovely and talented Chibiko: http://chibikochibs.tumblr.com/post/160726367523/lol-i-love-them-kittehs-in-orenjikitty-s-fic-a
> 
> IT'S THE KITTENS SCENE


End file.
